


Богине

by fandom_Noblesse_2018



Series: Драбблы Часть 1 [6]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Noblesse_2018/pseuds/fandom_Noblesse_2018
Summary: Богиня-Мать слышит воззвания всех своих сыновей и дочерей





	Богине

Разбуди меня, Лунная моя Мать!  
Серые тени уже стерегут у крыльца.  
Позови меня, Тёмная моя Мать!  
Время кровавым бликам на когте мерцать.

Пей меня, Ненасытная моя Мать!  
Силы моей для тебя не будет конца.  
Возлюби меня, Страстная моя Мать!  
Волею твоей мне не видеть венца.

Обними меня, Нежная моя Мать!  
Лунных ласк твоих свет застрял в бубенцах.  
Прими меня, Смертоносная моя Мать,  
Больше с земли твоего мне не видеть лица.


End file.
